


Master of None

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Figurative Language, Hidden Message, Light Angst, Look I followed a rhyme scheme, Poetry, Song Lyrics, but I can't really tell, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to sit here and take this from you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of None

I'm not going to sit here and take this from you.  
A master worth his salt won't submit to his fears  
Good job keeping it up through all these years  
Liar liar, why don't you give up this game?  
Most of the time we think just the same  
Of everything, I should've known we'd face off  
The stars I loved aligned this way  
Time keeps resetting Herself day after day  
I'm not always in the mood to follow your lead  
Good thing I'm ready for a fight, that's all I need  
At the end of the universe, you were there  
Watching me leave with your wide-eyed stare  
My ears don't work right, but neither do your eyes  
Back to back, you're a worthy disguise  
And we've been fighting for so damn long  
Saying we'd never stop, faking nothing's wrong  
Everything's wrong now, don't you see?  
Fine, I won't waste my breath if you can't hear me  
Now I'm the jack of all trades, there's nothing to do, so  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Something makes me take you back every morning  
I'm screaming at myself because life gets too boring, I'm  
Giving everything just to get rid of you  
Up goes the water, sitting pretty in my blood and yours too.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone thinking that this is a poem from the Master to the Tenth Doctor, it's actually a poem from the Master to the drumming in his head.  
> Also, it wouldn't hurt to take the first word from every line. : )  
> Lyrics are by Anna Kohlweis and "A Great Big World."


End file.
